Inventory management, point-of-sale, and sale conversion are key challenges for individuals and retailers. Of particular interest are eliminating lines for payment and checkout processes and increasing the resolution of data associated with an individual consumer's shopping experience. Solving these problems will improve sales and consumer shopping experiences and create a novel means to control the flow of information in a retail environment.